


How Do You Feel Tonight?

by aqaqa



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqaqa/pseuds/aqaqa
Summary: Exeter時代。Mattはペンキ屋だけど工事現場でアルバイト中。





	How Do You Feel Tonight?

　夢からの出口はいつも曖昧で、現実の世界へ戻るまでに彼は通常いくつものドアを開ける。スヌーズにした目覚まし時計が耳障りな音を立てるたび切り替わる舞台設定。その奇妙な感覚をいつまでも手放したくなくて、学生の頃はよく授業に遅刻をしたものだ。  
　だか、今彼をこうして覚醒に導いているのは、脳に同じような規則的刺激を与えてはいても、あのお馴染みの古ぼけた目覚ましのアラーム音ではなかった。  
　胸の上に置いた左手がひどく熱い。そして、それは心臓の鼓動に呼応するようにズキズキと脈打って、彼を容赦なく夢の端から現実の世界へと引き戻そうとしている。  
　マットはふと、色とりどりの光がチカチカと瞬く薄暗い天井をぼんやりと眺めている自分自身に気が付いた。中途半端に引かれたカーテンの隙間から近所のポルノショップの派手なネオンサインが部屋の中にまで侵入してきている。  
　いつから自分はこうしていたのだろう。ほんの三十秒前からか、それとも三十分程も時間が経つのだろうか。  
　微睡みと現実の境目は相変わらず曖昧で、マットは混乱する頭を擡げて辺りを見回した。  
　サイドテーブルに置いた時計のデジタル表示は0:23。もう明け方近くかと思っていたが、実際には数時間ほど眠っただけらしい。  
　彼は先程からズキズキとその存在を主張している左手を胸に庇いながらベッドから這い出すと、裸足の爪先を床に着けて部屋の片隅にあるキッチンとも呼べないシンクのある一角へヨロヨロと歩み寄った。小さな一口コンロの周囲には同居人が散らかしていった煤けたアルミ箔やら針が剥き出しのままの注射針やらが散乱している。  
　マットはそれらを慎重に避けてシンクの中から小さなケトルを取り上げると、錆臭い匂いのする蛇口から水を汲んで火に掛けた。  
　薄暗い部屋の片隅に突っ立ってチラチラと揺れる青い炎を見つめていると、何だか頭の芯がクラクラして笑い出したいような泣き出したいようなおかしな気分になる。  
　たまたま常備の鎮痛剤を切らしていたマットに同居人がくれた裸のままの白い錠剤は確かに一定時間痛みには効いたようだが、もしかするとあれは合法な売薬ではなかったのかも知れない。何せ相手は小さなビニール袋に入ったお馴染みの白い粉以外にも、あらゆる種類の怪しげな薬を扱う売人だ。彼は今夜も地元のクラブやバーや歓楽街の路地裏に出没し、この退屈な地方都市に快楽と混乱の素をばらまいているに違いない。  
　知らぬ間にふらふらと揺れだしたからだのバランスを裸足の両足を床に突っ張ってなんとか保ちながら、マットは最早その存在を無視できないほどひどく疼いている左手にぼんやりと視線を落とした。  
　昼間、バイトで町の古びたアーケードを解体する作業中、コンクリートの塊から突きだしていた鉄板で人差し指の付け根をざっくりと切ったのだ。びっくりするほど派手に血が噴き出して、その瞬間は指を一本失ったかと思って青ざめたが、水道の水で血を洗い流してから冷静に見てみれば、傷口は確かに深かったがそれほど大騒ぎをするほどのものでもないことがすぐわかった。仕事仲間に怪しげな万能薬を塗ったガーゼを当てて包帯をしてもらうと、程なく出血も止まり痛みもさほど酷くなかったので、包帯の上から作業用の手袋をはめて仕事も就業時間までは適当にさぼりながらこなしてきた。  
　だが町中のスタンドで夕食用のチキンとサンドイッチを買い、数ブロックを歩いて家に帰り着く頃には、傷の周りが赤く腫れて熱を持ちそれは再びズキズキと酷く痛みだしたのだ。フラットの散らかったソファーの端に腰を下ろしてサンドイッチを少し囓り、仕事への出掛けに同居人がくれた怪しい錠剤を口に入れた後のことはあまり記憶がはっきりしない。  
　マットはシュンシュンとケトルが湯の沸く音を立て始めた脇で、止血のために分厚く巻かれた包帯の端を捲って傷を覗き見ようと試みた。単純に傷口がどうなっているのかと興味本位で覗いてみただけなのだが、乾いた血液の染みたガーゼを一枚剥がした途端、そこからじわじわと新たな出血が始まって、彼は慌ててガーゼと包帯を元に戻すと酷い痛みにも構わず、傷口の上へ反対の手のひらをぎゅっと押し当てた。白い包帯の表面に見る見るうちに新しい血の染みが出来上がり、きつく握りしめた傷から先が痺れたように知覚を失って人差し指の先がピクピクと小さな痙攣を起こしている。  
　解体屋や内装のバイトをしてる関係上小さな怪我は日常茶飯事だったし、もちろんこんな出血くらいどうということはないのだが、それよりも赤く腫れ上がった傷の周囲や痺れていうことを利かなくなった指先の方が気に掛かる。  
　このまま傷口が悪化して指をなくす羽目になったらどうしよう。そこまでは行かなくとも指の感覚が麻痺したまま戻らなかったら？  
　明るい昼間のうちは大した怪我でもないと高を括っていたはずなのに、夜の闇の中では急にそんな不安が頭を擡げてくる。  
　マットは薄暗い部屋の中で、自分が軽いパニックに陥りかけていることに気がついた。  
　彼は普段からそれほど悲観的な質というわけでもなかったが、同時に一旦一つの考えに取り憑かれるとそこからなかなか抜け出せないという悪い癖も持ち合わせている。  
　少し落ち着けと自分自身に言い聞かせ、右手で傷を押さえたままティーバッグを放り込んだマグにケトルの湯を注ごうとしたが、上手くいかずに沸いたばかりの湯を自分の裸足の足元に少しばかりぶちまけてしまうと、パニックはより一層酷くなった。  
　もう耐えられない。  
　マットはケトルと中途半端に湯の注がれたマグをガシャガシャとシンクに投げ出すと、ひりひりとする足元にも構わず部屋の中央にある古びたダイニングテーブルへと踵を返した。重なる雑誌や散らかったがらくたの間から手探りでコードレスフォンの端末を探し当て、震える指でスピードダイアルのボタンを押す。  
『……もしもし？』  
　永遠とも思えるのコールのあと、ようやく受話器を取った相手は寝ぼけた声でそう呟いた。  
　そして、マットが「俺だよ」と応える前に、電話の向こうから『ドミニク、今頃誰？』とやはり少し寝ぼけた女の声が聞こえてくる。  
　多分あのチェルシーとかいうカフェの子だ。  
　そう思った瞬間カッと顔に血が上るのを感じて、マットは何も応えないまま思わず自ら電話の回線を切ってしまった。  
　……何やってるんだろう、俺。  
　最近彼の親友が彼女と付き合い始めたのは知っていたし、こんな時間にアパートに電話をすれば、当然こういう事態になることだって予測できたはずなのに。いやそれよりも、なんで自分がこんなことでこんな風に動揺しなくちゃいけないんだ？  
　きっと夕方貰って飲んだ薬の所為で頭がちょっとおかしくなっているに違いない。  
　マットが自分にそういい聞かせながらその場に立ちつくしていると、すぐに手の中の電話が大音量で鳴りだして、彼は思わずびくりと身を震わせた。  
　絶対に相手はドムだ。  
　彼は一旦はそれを無視しようと電話をテーブルに投げ捨てて逃げるようにベッドのある窓際へ身を寄せたが、執拗に続くコールに絆されて、結局は再びそれを手に取り上げた。  
『マット？　今、電話した？』  
「……してない」  
『どうしたの？』  
　こうもはっきり「していない」と嘘をついているのに、相手は全く彼の意を汲むつもりがないらしい。  
　大体なんで電話の相手が俺だってわかるんだよ？  
　マットは少しムッとして、「別になんでもない」と思わず強い口調で言い返した。  
『…………』  
「…………」  
　だが、結局はその後に続く気まずい沈黙に耐えられなくなって、自ら再び口を開く羽目になる。  
「うそ。なんでもなくない。俺、昼間、仕事で手怪我しちゃって……」  
『えぇ？　酷いの？』  
「よくわかんないけど……、今またいっぱい血が出てる」  
　本当は血など粗方止まってしまっているのだが、マットはわざと大袈裟にそう応えた。  
『わかった。今すぐ行くから』  
　ドムは既にベッドから出ているらしく、電話の向こうでごそごそと服を着替える気配がする。  
『マット』  
「なに？」  
『今立ってる？』  
「え？……あぁ、立ってるけど」  
『じゃあ、すぐにどこかに座って。俺が行くまでしっかり傷押さえておいて』  
　そう言うと、電話はマットの耳元でプツリと途切れた。  
　マットは電話をテーブルの上の充電器に戻すと、傷口を右手で押さえたままベッドの端へと腰を下ろした。  
　最初は何故座れと言われたのか今ひとつピンとこないまま、取り敢えずドムの言葉に素直に従っただけだったが、そのうちに、血の滲みた左手の包帯をぼんやりと眺めていたマットにもその理由が何となく理解できるようになった。  
　血がたくさん出ているなんて言ったものだから、どうやらドムはマットが自分の血を見て気でも失うんじゃないかと思ったらしい。  
　心配性のドミニク。  
　むしろそういうのが苦手なのは自分の方じゃなかったっけ？  
　マットは薄暗い部屋の中で思わず一人くすくすと笑いを漏らしてしまった。  
　左手の傷は相変わらずズキズキと痛んだし、指先だって未だに鈍く痺れたままなのだが、彼はいつの間にか自分が先程までの軽い恐慌状態から抜けだしていることに気がついた。もちろん全ての不安が解消されたというわけではないけれど、少なくとも今はこの現実を少し冷静に受け入れられるだけの余裕がある。  
　何となく悔しいような気がしてあまり認めたくない話なのだが、バンドのドラマーはもう何年もの間、彼の安定剤としてかなり有効にその機能を果たしていた。こんな状況下ではもちろんのこと、ドムの存在は医者に処方された薬も効かない偏頭痛や時には彼をしつこく悩ませる不眠症にさえ効果を発揮するのだからまったくもって不思議な話だ。まあ、良く効く薬にはありがちな思いの外強い依存性がその安定剤の難点といえば難点なのだけれど。  
　マットがベッドに座ったままそんなことを考えていると、程なく窓の外から自転車の急ブレーキと思しき金属音とそれを路上に停めるガシャガシャと忙しない音が聞こえてきた。それからバタバタと二階への外階段を一段おきに駆け上がる足音。  
「マット？　マット？！　大丈夫？　俺だよ、開けて！」  
　ドムのアパートからここまでは距離にして一マイル半ほどはあるはずなのだが、彼はこの寒い中、どうやら全速力で自転車を飛ばしてきたらしい。ドアをドンドンと近所迷惑なくらいに叩きながらマットの名を呼ぶドムの声にはハアハアと息の上がった呼吸音が混じっている。  
　勢い余って安普請のドアを蹴破られないうちにと、マットはベッドから腰を上げ、裸足のままペタペタと居間とも呼べない雑居空間を横切って入口の鍵を外した。  
　すぐさまドアノブが向こう側から勝手に回ってドアが開き、どこから持ってきたのか小脇に小さな救急箱を抱えたドラマーの姿が現れる。  
「はー、よかった。無事で」  
　彼はドアの前に立つマットの顔を見た途端、大きく安堵の息を漏らし、それから乱れた息を整えるように両手を膝に着けて前屈みになった。よほど急いできたのだろう、荒い息を吐き出すたびに分厚いダウンジャケットに包まれた肩が上下に揺れ、丸い鼻先や赤ん坊みたいにふっくらとしたほっぺたがまるで激しいナンバーを何曲か続けて演った直後みたいに赤く上気している。  
「ごめん、こんな時間に」  
　そんなドムの姿にさすがのマットも少なからず罪悪感を覚えたが、ようやく息を整え顔を上げた相手は、彼に向かって「いいよ、そんなの」と、普段通りの笑顔をみせた。  
「それより、どう？　血は？　止まった？」  
　マットが「うん、まあ」とかなんとか適当な返事をしながら、ドアの前からからだを半分ずらして場所を空けると、ドムはその脇を通り抜けてつかつかと部屋の中へ歩み入り、短く刈り上げたブロンドの頭に被っていたビーニーと首にぐるぐると巻き付けた派手な色のマフラー、それに両手に着けていた分厚い手袋を素早く脱いでそれらを近くのキャビネットの上に放り投げた。  
　それから彼は勝手知ったる様子で消えていた部屋中の明かりを次々と点けて回り、脱ぎ散らかした衣類やがらくたの散らばるソファーの上を手早く片付けて脇にあったフロアスタンドを手近に引き寄せた。  
「マット、こっち」  
　テーブルの上で救急箱の蓋を開け、急ごしらえの診察室が出来上がると、ドムはドアの前に突っ立ったままのその様子をぼんやりと眺めていた部屋の主へ指先でちょいちょいと手招きをしてみせる。  
「ほら、手見せて」  
　彼はのろのろと近付いてきたマットの小さなからだを引き寄せるように隣に座らせて、その目の前に自分の手のひらをずいと差し出した。  
　マットの方はといえば、その段になって「いっぱい血が出てる」だなんて嘘をついた自分が急に恥ずかしくなり、思わず傷ついた左手を胸に抱えてうつむいてしまったが、今更それを隠し立てすることも叶わない。彼は仕方なく傷口を押さえていた右手を離すと、じんわりと血の滲んだ包帯の手をおずおずとドムの手の中へ差し出した。  
「なんだ、よかった。そんなに出血してないよ」  
　ドムは明かりの下でマットの手をしげしげと眺めると、ほっと胸をなで下ろすような表情を見せて、厚く巻かれた包帯を慎重に外し始めた。  
「でもだいぶ腫れてるな。痛む？」  
　その質問に無言でこくりと頷きながら、マットはちらりと横目でドラマーの顔色を窺った。  
　ライトの陰影に照らし出された彫りの深い横顔はいつもの通りに落ち着いていて、少なくとも彼の親友はマットの誇大表現を特別咎め立てるつもりもないらしい。  
　世話好きで優しいドミニク。  
　けれど彼がこんな風に絶大な寛容さを発揮するのは、どうやらマットの前でだけらしい。  
　かつてマットはそれが彼自身の持つ生来の気質で、ドムは誰に対しても同じように面倒見がよく寛容なのだと信じていた。だが最近になって、実際にはどうもそういうわけでもないらしい事に気がついてしまったのだ。  
　長い付き合いなので、このドラマーは我が儘でマイペースなバンドメイトの扱いに慣れているだけなのだと思おうとしたが無駄だった。そうと気づいてしまったその瞬間から、マットはいつも近くにいる親友を以前と同じ気持ちでは見ることが出来なくなっていた。  
「ねえ、何だか随分ぼーっとしてない？　熱でもあるの？」  
　気がつくと、包帯を外していたはずのドムの冷たい手が垂れた前髪の下で額に当てられていた。いつもより随分と口数の少ないマットの様子が心配になったのだろう。  
「熱なんかないよ、多分。大丈夫」  
　マットは相手を安心させようと口元に作り笑いを浮かべてそう応えたが、ドムはそれに納得しなかったようで、今度はマットの前髪を掻き上げて自分の丸い額を相手のそれにコツリと押し当てた。  
「あー、やっぱ何かよくわかんないな」  
　だが、結局ドムはそう唸り、持ってきた救急箱の中から小さな水銀計を探し出すと、それを有無を言わさずマットの薄い唇と唇の間に押し込んだ。そもそも、寒い中自転車を飛ばしてきたおかげで自分自身の体温が普段より低いのか高いのよくかわからず、相手のものと比較のしようがない。  
　マットは自分の反応がいつもより少し鈍いのは、夕方飲んだ怪しげな薬の所為に違いないと思っていたが、敢えてそれをドムに告げることはしなかった。自分だってそれほどクリーンというわけでもないくせに、ドムはマットが薬の売人と同居しているのが気に入らず、二人はそのことで時々小さな口論を繰り返していたからだ。もらった鎮痛剤のことを話せば、またいつものように言い争いになるのは目に見えている。  
　ドムはマットが大人しく体温を測っている間に包帯を外し終えたが、血の付いたガーゼの端から中の様子を覗き見ただけで、敢えてそれを外さずに上から新しい包帯を巻き直し始めた。  
　下手にガーゼを剥がせばまた新たな出血が始まって、きっと面倒なことになるに違いない。傷はきれいに洗われているようだし、これ以上素人にできることはないだろう。  
　包帯の端を華奢な手首の上でくるりと結ぶと、ドムはマットの口から体温計を引き抜いた。それからその温度を読み、困ったように眉を寄せながら今度はそれを本人の目の前に翳してみせる。  
「マット、病院に行こう」  
　意外にも、目を細めて覗き込んだ先の細い銀色のラインはマットの予想を外れていつもより少し高い温度を示していたが、彼はそれでも首を縦には振らなかった。  
「いいよ、別に。これくらい平気だ」  
　町の公立病院は夜間の救急患者も無料で診てくれると謳ってはいるが、その扱いは酷いものだ。寒い待合室で酔っ払いやジャンキーやほんの一握りの本物の重傷者と共に朝まで順番を待たされた揚げ句、ろくに傷も見ないまま薬の処方箋をぴらりと一枚渡されて追い払われるのが関の山で、そんなところに行くくらいなら、ここで布団を被って寝ていた方がまだいくらかマシだろう。英国の保険制度は遠の昔に崩壊していて、この国でまともな診療を受けるためには馬鹿みたいに高額な医療費が必要なのだ。  
「ロールヒルズのマーシーならそんなに待たずに診てもらえるよ」  
　彼の心を読んだようにドムは山の手にある私立病院の名を口にしたが、マットはそれに皮肉な嘲笑をみせた。  
「そんな大袈裟にすることないって。第一そんな金、どこにあるんだよ？」  
　ポケットにあるわずかばかりの小銭では、病院に辿り着くためのタクシー代にだって満たないはずだ。  
「俺バイト代入ったばっかりだから」  
「それ使ったら、来週スタジオが借りれないだろ」  
「バカ、お前の手が良くなんなかったらスタジオ借りても意味無いじゃんか」  
　どうやらドムは本気らしく、既に救急箱の中身を片付けて、代わりに足元にあったイエローページをテーブルの上に広げ始めていた。その口元は先程までと一転、少し怒ったようにへの字に結ばれている。  
「ドム……」  
「いいから。ほら、先にコート着てて」  
　ドムは一旦立ち上がり、ダイニングテーブルから電話の端末を掴んでくると、再び電話帳に屈み込んで夜間救急の欄にある小さな数字を指先で追っている。  
「ドム、本当に……大丈夫だから」  
　マットはテーブルへと手を伸ばし、人の話を聞こうとしない友人の目の前でその分厚い電話帳をパタリと閉じた。  
　ページとページの間に手を挟まれるという少し間抜けな格好のまま、ドムは長い睫毛の下から自分を見上げているマットの青い瞳を睨み返していたが、そのうちに諦めたように小さな溜息を吐き出して「本当に？」と少し不審そうな声色で聞き返した。  
「うん。ガーゼ剥がしたら血が出てきちゃったんでちょっと気が動転したんだ。暗くて傷もよく見えなかったし。そんだけ。なんかドムの顔見たら安心したから、もう大丈夫。熱もすぐ下がるよ」  
　珍しく素直に自分の気持ちを口にしたマットの表情は落ち着いていて、その意志は固そうだ。可愛い顔をしているが、頑固さでは向こうの方が一枚上手だし、これ以上は何を言っても無駄だろう。  
「わかった。でも明日になっても熱が引かなかったら医者行こう。いい？」  
「うん」  
「しばらくバイト休みなよ」  
「うん」  
　マットは包帯を巻き直してもらった左手を大事そうに胸に抱えながら、今度はドムの言葉に素直に頷いている。  
　ドムにしてみれば、本当はこれをチャンスに「そんな危険な仕事は辞めてしまえ」言いたいところなのだが、今は取り敢えずその言葉を胸の中に飲み込むことにした。  
　人には向き不向きがあって、生きていくためには時にリスクを犯さざるを得ないこともある。マットは決して特別に無愛想というようなタイプではなかったが、どう贔屓目に見てもドムのように接客業に向いているとは言い難いし、何よりマット自身がその仕事を気に入っているのだから仕方がない。  
　ドムはフリーザーから出した氷とビニール袋を使って小さな氷嚢を作り、タオルで包んだそれを新たな包帯でマットの傷ついた手に括りつけた。目聡く見つけた足先の小さな火傷にもガーゼと湿布を当ててやり、温めたミルクで持ってきた鎮痛剤を飲ませてから、手が冷たいと文句を言っているマットの声を無視してそのからだをベッドの中に押し込んだ。  
「もう帰っていいよ。チェルシー待ってるだろ？」  
　マットはクッションを挟んで腹の上に置いた左手を庇いつつ、少しでも寝心地の良い体勢を見つけようとごそごそと身を捩りながら、布団を引き上げてくれているドムの顔を見た。  
「あー、あいつもう寝てるよ、きっと。寒いし帰るの面倒くさい。今夜は泊めてくんない？」  
　ドムは布団の端をマットの肩と首の間にたくし込むと、相手の返事も待たずにベッドの下から勝手に予備の寝具を引き出し始めている。  
「別にいいけど……」  
「マット……」  
　ドムは取りだしたブランケットと枕を抱えたままベッドの端に腰を下ろし、ボソボソと応えるマットにあらためて向き直った。  
「俺今のアパート越そうかと思ってるんだ。場所が不便でさ。新しいところ借りたら一緒に住まない？　ここはお世辞にも環境が良いっては言えないよ」  
　見回せば、確かに部屋の中には普通の家庭では決して見られないような特殊な器具やがらくたがあちこちに散らかっている。  
「俺はへヴィーな薬になんか手を出さないよ」  
「それは知ってるけど……」  
「それにクリスは？　今度引っ越すときはクリスと一緒に住むとか言ってなかったっけ？」  
「クリス？　あいつはもう大分前からケリーのとこに入り浸りだよ」  
　ドムは近頃すっかり付き合いの悪くなった悪友の顔を思い浮かべて、苦い笑いを漏らした。  
「マット？」  
「やだ。俺はここが好きなんだよ」  
　ドムは期待を込めて相手の顔を覗き込んだが、マットは素気ない調子でその提案を突っぱねた。  
　もちろん好きな相手に一緒に暮らそうと誘われればマットだって悪い気はしなかったが、現実にはそれがあまり賢い選択でないことも彼にはわかっている。  
　ドムが部屋に女を連れ込むたびに嫉妬する自分の姿なんて想像もしたくなかったし、あまり近くに居すぎれば、きっとこの「奇妙な気持ち」にも歯止めが利かなくなるに違いない。  
「何だよ、俺と一緒に住むのがそんなにヤなわけ？」  
　マットの本心になど気づくはずもなく、ドムはちょっと傷ついた表情で「マットのへそ曲がり」と小さく呟いたが、普段から親友の気まぐれな態度になど慣れている彼は、すぐに気を取り直して「まあイイや」と軽い調子で肩をすくめて見せた。  
「その話はまた今度ゆっくりな」  
　言いながら、ドムは飲ませた鎮痛剤の所為かベッドの中でトロンと眠たげな表情になったマットにおやすみのキスしようと屈み込み、その途中で鼻先を掠めた前髪に鼻孔を寄せると、クンクンと犬のようにその匂いを嗅ぎ始めた。  
「マット、なんか埃臭くない？　工事現場の匂いがする……」  
「ああ、シャワー浴びないで寝ちゃったから。っていうか工事現場の匂いってどんなだよ」  
「明日起きたら一番で風呂入ろうな。手伝うから」  
　ドムは笑いながら、今度は恥ずかしそうに鼻先まで布団に埋もれているマットの額に音を立ててキスをした。  
「頭洗ってくれる？」  
「いいよ、もちろん」  
　ドムの返事にマットは満足そうに目を閉じて、おやすみなさいと呟きながら夢の入口に足を踏み入れた。  
　彼は枕とブランケットを胸に抱えた親友が、少し離れた場所にあるソファーに向かいながら、胸の中に自分と同じ「奇妙な気持ち」を抱き始めていることになど、もちろん気づく由もない。  
　マットは完全に意識を手放す直前、ソファーのスプリングが軋む音と共にドムの吐き出す小さな溜息を聞いたような気がしたが、その記憶は曖昧な夢の狭間に飲み込まれ、二度と彼の意識に上ることはなかった。

**Author's Note:**

> MUSE書いた最初の作品。サイトにサンプルとして上げてました。


End file.
